girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets the Bay Window
Girl Meets the Bay Window is the twenty-ninth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 50th episode overall. It aired on February 19, 2016 to 1.7 million viewers. Overview Now that she's getting older, Riley decides to make some changes to the bay window, but Maya wants their special space and their lives to remain the same. Plot Sitting in the Bay Window, Riley asks Maya for a favor, which Maya agrees to even though she doesn't yet know what it is. When Riley reveals that she wants to give the Bay Window a makeover, Maya tells her no. Riley reasons that with things changing in their lives, the Bay Window needs to change with them, but Maya argues that some things, especially the Bay Window, mean too much to be allowed to change; she refers to the Bay Window as her "sanctuary from the storm" and refuses to give Riley permission to change it in any way, and then points out that it's Riley who has always been afraid of change, citing her "pennies of uncertainty" philosophy, but Riley's outlook has changed. Now believing that things are changing whether they want them to or not, Riley is adamant about redoing the Bay Window. Farkle joins the girls, and Maya notices how much he has changed since they first met. Maya then asks if Riley remembers their meeting, and Riley recalls (in the first of several flashback scenes in this episode) how Farkle saved her life twice while bobbing for apples at her Halloween party. Riley then repeats they're going to change the Bay Window, which Lucas overhears as he climbs through the window to join them. When Riley asks how changing the Bay Window affects him as he didn't grow up with them, Lucas replies that he understands how special the Bay Window is to Riley and Maya, which makes it special to him; He then admits that being friends with them has changed him in the best possible ways. While Maya is still against changing the Bay Window, Riley says that they need to focus more on who they're going to be. Maya firmly says that Riley is never touching the Bay Window, but Riley, to Maya's consternation, begins the makeover by yanking down one of the window's accent curtains. Later, Cory and Topanga are shocked to see that the Bay Window (and most of the rest of Riley's bedroom) is stripped down; even most of the drywall flanking both sides of the Bay Window has been torn away exposing the original brick-and-mortar walls behind it. When Maya, still mortified over the makeover, explains what Riley had in mind, Cory and Topanga point out that people get comfortable with what's familiar, and they can't grow if they allow themselves to get too comfortable. Topanga then tells Riley that it's okay to make room for new memories, but she should keep her old memories somewhere safe, saying that Riley might decide she wants to visit them again later. During another flashback in which Cory is rushing out the door to take Topanga (who at the time is pregnant with Auggie) to the hospital, Young Maya sadly tells Young Riley that she and her mom don't know where her dad is. Back in the present, Maya cites the day her father deserted her and Katy as the day she decided that change wasn't such a good thing. She then tells Riley, Farkle and Lucas that she's afraid of going to high school, fearing that something might happen to cause them to drift apart from one another. Riley reassures her that sometimes change is good, but then reiterates that she will always be there for Maya. Farkle and Lucas back up Riley's words saying that they're not going anywhere, neither now nor ever. Maya takes a modicum of comfort in the boys' words, and Riley reminds her that come what may they will always be friends. Another flashback ensues, this time recalling the day when Riley and Maya first met. Young Riley is sitting alone in the Bay Window singing when Young Maya comes through the window and sits down next to her, saying she was enticed by the curtains, the pillows and the singing. Young Maya then tells Young Riley that she's running away from home, explaining that her mom and dad are always arguing, and that she prefers singing to yelling. When Young Maya asks what Young Riley does in her bedroom, she replies, "I sit here, and I hope... for someone to come in and sit with me". They introduce themselves to one another, and Young Riley nicknames Young Maya "Peaches". Now friends, Young Riley warns Young Maya that she is going to be the dangerous one, but Young Maya quickly proves the opposite when Cory checks in on Young Riley's baby monitor and Young Maya answers mimicking Young Riley's voice. The two giggle among themselves, and then Young Riley wonders if they'll be like that forever; Young Maya asks if they'll have to grow up someday, but when Young Riley asks how they'll know when that will be, the present-day Riley, sitting on the bed with Maya, says "It's now", and the two join their younger selves in the Bay Window. Young Riley asks why they're there with them; the present-day Riley answers that they wanted to spend time with them before things change, and present-day Maya thanks their two younger selves for being what they once were. Young Riley remarks on the changes to the Bay Window, and Young Maya says they "can't wait to see what you do with the place". In a "flash-''forward''" scene, Riley and Maya, as adults, are discussing Maya's new job offer- an art gallery in SoHo wants to hire Maya to be an artist-in-residence, and so Maya has found an apartment near where she works. Adult Riley wonders aloud when they'll see each other, to which Adult Maya replies "all the time". When Adult Maya asks what happens next, Adult Riley responds that they will leave the Bay Window, taking all of their memories with them. Adult Riley asks if Adult Maya can see their memories, but when Adult Maya asks how she can do that, Adult Riley replies "lift your head", and the two women see both their teen-aged and 7-year old selves sitting on the bed watching. Adult Riley and Maya both leave through the window (the same way Young Maya first came in), and beckon their younger selves to join them. Young Riley and Maya follow them out, followed by present-day Riley and Maya, who briefly and tearfully sit in silence in the Bay Window for a few moments before climbing out the window themselves; after climbing out, Riley takes one last look around before leaving. The episode ends back in the present day with Riley and Maya putting the final touches on the newly-madeover Bay Window, where the two sit down and smile. Riley hopes whatever happens next will be good, Maya asks Riley to promise that they'll always be together, which Riley does, and Maya replies "then it's good". Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Mariah Buzolin as Adult Riley *Ruby Lewis as Adult Maya *Lindsey Lamer as Young Riley *Ivy George as Young Maya *Michael Wilder as Young Farkle Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Quotes ''The Ballad of Young Lucas '''Riley': In the town of old Austin in Texas, Maya:'' Lived Bucky McBoing-Boing, Huh-hurr,'' Young Maya: Huh-hurr, huh-hurr, You talk like that for sure. Young Riley: I'' am dreaming of a hero-'' Young Maya: ''Riley, have some dignity, woman!'' Young Riley: -'' who will treat me like a princess''. Young Farkle: Like me! Young Riley: Not you. Young Farkle:'' Okay.'' Young Riley:'' And he'll be my handsome prince. And I'll love him''. Young Maya: Like a brother. Young Farkle: No, the other. Young Riley: Farkle! Young Farkle:'' Okay.'' Young Riley:'' In the town of New York, not Texas, '' Young Farkle: A freak-face became our best friend. Ya-ta-ta-ya-ta-ta-ya-ta-ta, Hey! Young Riley & Farkle:'' And no matter how things go,'' Lucas:'' We'll always have the Bay Window.'' Young Maya: The same one forever. The End. International Premieres * June 27, 2016 (Israel) * September 1, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) does not appear in this episode. *This episode goes into detail about how Riley and Maya and Farkle first met each other. *First episode set entirely in the Matthews' residence. *Earlier this season, in Girl Meets Rules, Riley claims that she's had 14 years of good influence on Maya (meaning they had been together since they were born); however, this episode shows that they had actually met the age of 7. *As revealed in Girl Meets World: of Terror 2, Riley (and Maya and Farkle) had a slight speech impediment in pronouncing 'R's when younger. *Young Farkle reveals he wore turtlenecks because he was sanguivoriphobic (one who fears vampires). *The Matthews' popcorn bucket from Girl Meets Game Night is visible during the Halloween party. *This episode features younger versions of Riley, Maya, and Farkle; it also features adult versions of Riley and Maya. *In the photograph Riley sets by her Bay Window, the cast are actually standing in front of a ''Girl Meets World ''poster. *This was the last live taping of the second season. *An undamaged Beary the Bear Bear is shown. Beary was the focus of the Forgiveness Project for Riley as she ultimately forgave her brother Auggie for literally defacing her stuffed toy.. *Farkle is shown wearing eyeglasses while he was young. This implies he either got contact lenses or corrective eye surgery sometime before the series began. *Mrs. Svorski is mentioned, as baby-sitting Riley when she was young. *Mr. Norton is also mentioned in this episode. *The actors that played young Riley and Maya later returned in the Season 3 episode Girl Meets Bear. *It is possible that the people in Lucas' child picture were Zay Babineaux, and his friends from Girl Meets Friendship, Asher Garcia, and Dylan Orlando. Gallery Transcript Videos References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes